Deploy CS-6
The Deploy CS-6 is a Nerf N-Strike blaster. It is a unique blaster that has the ability to change between two blaster "modes": Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. It has a shotgun-like pump and uses the Clip System for loading darts. It is about the same size as a Recon CS-6 without the barrel extension; it also can use the barrel extensions from the Longshot, Recon and Longstrike. It has one Tactical Rail on top of its carrying handle. It comes packaged with a carry strap, one Six Dart Clip, six Streamline Darts, and a instruction booklet. The built-in flashlight requires 3 “AAA" batteries. Details Blaster details The Deploy's clip is inserted from the side much like the Raider CS-35. It has room for a dart in the front of the pump. This blaster cannot, without modification, remove a clip without priming the blaster. It should also be noted that the light on the front is not very bright. This is to prevent people's eyes from being damaged when looking at the light. This makes it effective to about half the firing range of the blaster unmodified. after which the light is too dim to be effective, even in moonlight. Because of this, attaching a Tactical Light or a Pinpoint Sight may not be such a bad idea. The use of a Thirty Five Dart Drum will cause the Deploy function to not drop the light and clip to its respective position, unless tilted to the left when doing so; when it does drop down, it will do so with considerable force. An Eighteen Dart Clip is not affected by this. Blaster modes The Deploy has two distinct modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. To switch to Blaster Mode, press the "Deploy" button on the top of the blaster's carrying handle. To switch to Flashlight Mode, the user must physically set the blaster's parts into place: the clip/light must be flipped back up and the shoulder stock must be pushed forward; pushing the stock forward will also fold the handle back into the blaster. Flashlight Mode is very compact and features a light on the front of the handle. The blaster cannot be fired in Flashlight Mode; when it is folded up, the inserted clip folds upwards and comes out of the top of the blaster. Blaster Mode is simply what it says: the firing mode. When in Blaster Mode, the clip will fold out onto the left side of the blaster, the shoulder stock will slide backwards, and the handle will flip down from inside the blaster. The blaster's light will also flip to the left. Review Range - 6/10 - It shoots up to 30 feet. Accuracy - 6/10 - It is very accurate and usually hits a target without failure. It is more accurate at close range, while it usually swings off target at long range. Reliability - 8/10 - This blaster almost never jams unless human error. Rate - 8/10 - Can get about one to two darts a second. Capacity - 8/10 - Like any clip system blaster, this holds 6 darts. General - 7.2/10 - A good clip system blaster worth the price. Trivia *The blaster is compatible with barrel extensions; despite this, it does not come packaged with its own extension. Also, attaching a barrel of considerable weight will cause the blaster to tilt upwards, causing the blaster to not correctly deploy. This is due to a weak spring attempting to move the blaster's shoulder. *If a user puts the Tactical Scope on the Deploy, the flashlight feature can only be used sideways; the clip cannot be straight up. However, the scope that came with the Element EX-6 can be attached and still function, provided that the tinted lens is folded from the front of the scope to the side. *The clear version of the Deploy did not come with a carrying strap. This may be due to many people complaining about the strap being a nuisance in battle. *As well as having a light, the Deploy CS-6 has its own sight in its carrying handle. This eliminates the need for any accessories on the Tactical Rail other than the Blast Shield. However, this restricts the movement of the Deploy function, so the blaster must be in Blaster Mode to use it. Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters